pendant le bûcher
by Louise Malone
Summary: Que s'est-il passé pendant la transformation de Bella?Comment les Cullen ont-ils découvert Nessie et l'imprégnation deJacob?Quelles ont-été leurs réactions? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Pendant le bûcher

Rosalie PDV

« Bébé!Bébé? Oh ma jolie chérie! Tu avais faim? Oh le mignon petit cœur! Que tu es belle! Un petit cœur d'amour! Quand tu aura fini ton biberon je te donnerai un bain, et puis je te mettrai une petite robe blanche, tu verras,je suis sure que le blanc t'ira à ravir!

Oh que j'ai hate qu'Emmett rentre, il te trouvera tellement ravissante lui aussi!

Mais que tu es belle mon ange, tu en feras tourner des cœurs ma puce! »

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici ce loup?Il n'a donc pas compris que Bella n'a pas besoin de lui, qu'elle n'aura plus JAMAIS besoin de lui, peu importe comment tourneront les choses?

Mais…pourquoi regarde-t-il la petite ainsi?On dirait un fou?Bon d'accord il EST fou, mais là…quand même…ce regard, cette expression, il ne me voit même pas, il la regarde comme si plus rien d'autre au monde n'existait…

Il…il me fait…peur…

« Jasper?… »

Jasper PDV

Alors ça y est, le bébé est né?

Je ne veux pas quitter Alice, elle s'est réfugiée dans le garage, elle a peur, si peur, même si elle ne veut pas le dire, je ressens sa peur, mais je ne peux la calmer, parce que je la partage…

Rose m'a convaincue de la laisser aller chercher ce bébé,je la tenais fermement, elle avait tellement honte d'avoir dérapé, et ça moi seul peut le comprendre.

Elle a réussi à me convaincre, nous avons tous entendu Edward et Jacob pratiquer le massage cardiaque, si Bella n'est plus qu'un cadavre elle ne sera pas tentée…

Oh non, pas Bella, non ce n'est pas possible, il faut qu'Edward réussisse, qu'elle soit transformée, il le faut…

Ce sentiment d'impuissance est épouvantable…

Rosalie m'appelle?

Que se passe-t-il?

« j'arrive Rose! »

Alice PDV

Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible…

Ma Bella, mon amie, ma sœur…

Non, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle s'en aille ,je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Edward voudra mourir, comment l'en empêcher?

Je ne veux pas voir ce bébé, la cause de tout, non, ce n'est pas vrai, tout ceci est un cauchemar, Bella…Non!

Ce n'est pas possible…

Edward s'acharne encore, reste-t-il un espoir?

Rosalie appelle Jazz.

Pourquoi?

Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir la force de le suivre au salon…


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper PDV

« Rosalie ? »

Oh mon Dieu, le bébé…elle est là, dans les bras de Rose, elle est si petite, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder, elle ressemble tellement à Edward, mais ses yeux…ses yeux sont ceux de Bella…

Que se passe-t-il avec Jacob ? Pourquoi la regarde-t-il ainsi ? Je rêve ou il pleure ?

Rosalie PDV

Non.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Ce n'est pas possible !

J'ai entendu parler de ces imbécillités de loup mais quand même…

Pas un bébé ! Quoi que…ces loups-garous sont capables de tout…

« Jacob ? Tu ne t'es pas….imprégné de notre bébé quand même ?!!! »

Jacob PDV

Mais qu'elle parle la blonde, qu'elle hurle, qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut…

Rien d'autre ne compte que cette petite fille dans ses bras qui me sourit…

Jasper PDV

Quoi ? Jacob, imprégné ?de la petite ?de ma nièce ?

« NON Rose ! Laisse le !!! »

Alice PDV

Finalement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rejoindre Jasper, j'entend Rosalie crier, je cours, que se passe-t-il encore ?

« Bon sang Rose, maîtrise toi ! Sauter sur un loup-garou alors qu'il y a un vampire en mutation dans la maison ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée !«

« Jasper tiens là !! »

Rose est dans les bras de Jasper, elle serre l'enfant contre elle, Jasper est inquiet, Rose est si en colère, il me fait signe de prendre le bébé…

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je m'approche, Rosalie me tend l'enfant, Jasper resserre son étreinte autour de sa sœur, il sait que dès qu'elle ne tiendra plus la petite elle va essayer de se jeter sur Jacob ;

Oh qu'elle est petite ! Et si belle, elle ressemble à ses parents, c'est une perfection, je fond, si j'avais encore des larmes je pleurerais…

Je vois Jazz la regarder aussi, il serre une Rosalie écumante de rage mais il ne regarde que la petite dans mes bras…Jacob aussi la regarde, il n'a même pas l'air de se rendre compte que Rosalie est prête à lui arracher la tête…

« Jasper ? Mais que ce passe-t-il ? »

Rosalie PDV

« Ce qui se passe ? Ce clébard s'est imprégné de Renesmée ! Voilà ce qui se passe !!! »

Elle vient de naître et lui a déjà des idées sur elle !

Je vais le tuer ! De mes propres mains ! Jasper me lâchera bien un jour !

Jacob PDV

« Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien contre ça…Et je n'ai pas d'idées, comme tu dis, envers elle…Elle est mon soleil c'est tout… »

Quand je pense que je voulais la tuer…

« Alice, je peux la prendre ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob PDV

Il aura fallu Jasper et Alice pour traîner Blondie hors de la pièce.

Mais peut importe le soleil de ma vie est dans mes bras, pour la 1° fois je comprend ce qu'aimer veut dire, c'est une telle évidence , un tel bonheur, cela touche à la perfection.

Et mon ange caresse ma joue!

Mais?Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça?Pourquoi est-ce que je revois Jasper et Alice trainant Rosalie hors de la pièce comme il y a quelques instants?Je relève la tête, nous sommes pourtant seuls, l'enfant et moi!

Carlisle PDV

Vite.

Plus vite.

L'angoisse me ronge, comment Edward a-t-il agi?

Que trouverons nous en arrivant à la maison?

Un vampire en mutation ou un cadavre?

Vite!

Esmée PDV

Je suis folle de peur, Bella est ma fille, j'ai déjà perdu un enfant, je ne pourrai supporter de la perdre elle aussi, et que dire d'Edward?

Ça est je vois la maison, plus que quelque secondes et nous saurons…

Emmett PDV

Ça y est, on arrive, bon sang?!Pourquoi Rosalie est-elle dehors avec Alice et Jazz?Pourquoi la maintiennent-ils?

J'accélère, là ça y est, mon amour est dans mes bras, elle rie, elle hurle, je ne comprend rien, je l'entraine dans le salon,Jasper et Alice sur nos talons, Esmée nous y a précédée,Carlisle monte l'escalier en courant.

Esmée PDV

La petite est là, dans les bras de Jacob…

DANS LES BRAS DE JACOB!!!!

Cela n'a l'air de choquer ni Alice ni Jasper, et même si cela rend Rose furieuse cela ne l'inquiète pas!

Alors là je ne comprend plus rien…

Et Bella? J'écoute, j'entend le bruit d'un cœur en mutation…

Je regarde l'enfant, elle est belle! Tellement jolie!

Le portrait d'Edward! Avec une touche de Bella…

Je me souviens du jour ou Edward a réalisé qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement que d'aimer cette fille, je me souviens de sa souffrance d'alors, qui aurait pu imaginer que leur amour donnerait une si jolie petite fille?…Pas moi en tous cas!

Je m'approche, un pas après l'autre, je suis sous le charme,mais d'autres souvenirs, ceux de ma vie humaine, des souvenirs de perte, de souffrance, mais aussi de maternité, de bonheur m'assaillent soudain.

J'avance vers Jacob, encore un pas et je touche l'enfant,Jacob la contemple avec une telle intensité…Il la regarde comme Edward regarde bella, comme Jasper regarde Alice, comme Emmett contemple Rosalie en c moment tmême, comme Carlisle me fixe lorsque nous sommes seuls…


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett PDV

Jamais je n'avais vu ma Rose dans cet état, elle s'approche de Jacob et prend l'enfant, elle vient vers moi, Oh son sourire !son regard !

Elle me montre l'enfant comme une offrande, je regarde ce bébé, elle est est si petite, si belle, je ne comprend pas l'émotion qui m'envahit, je me sens petit, si petit et fragile devant cette enfant magnifique, comment ne pas aimer cette beauté ?

Elle touche la joue de Rosalie qui pousse un cri de surprise…

Jacob PDV

Elle ne va pas donner mon ange à ce grand dadais quand même ?

Je la reprendrai si elle tente.

Ah, voilà que la petite lui fait le même coup qu'à moi, je me demande bien ce qu'elle lui montre à elle, et combien de temps la blonde va mettre à comprendre le don de Renesmée…

Rosalie PDV

Emmett fond à son tour devant ce petit ange, il est encore plus beau et sexy à mes yeux lorsqu'il est ainsi béat devant ce bébé.

Elle me caresse la joue, comment est ce possible d'être aussi adorable ?

Mais…Qu'est ce que c'est ? Pourquoi est ce que je me vois la mettre dans les bras de Jacob ?

Je secoue la tête, la petite me regarde avec insistance, serait-ce elle qui m'a…montré cela ?

Elle est encore plus spéciale que nous le soupçionnons !

Carlisle PDV

Oh mon Dieu.

Il y a du sang partout.

Bella est là, sur la table d'opération, c'est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, son ventre est ouvert, ses jambes pendent, inertes…

J'entends le bruit de son cœur en mutation, le pire est passé, elle va se transformer, je le sais, je le veux…

Je n'étais pas là et cette pensée m'est insupportable, qu'aurais-je fais cependant que mon fils n'a pas réalisé ?

Le regard d'Edward.

Ce regard je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Le regard d'un homme qui a vu le pire en face, mais aussi le regard de celui qui a tout donné.

Il est penché sur Bella mais lorsque je m'approche il me serre dans se bras, je l'étreint à mon tour et il me dit sa peur, sa souffrance, son inquiétude, son espoir…

Je le rassure du mieux que je peux, puis je m'approche de ma fille, elle est si immobile, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ne souffre pas, malgré la morphine qu'Edward lui a injecté.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre…

L'impuissance est la pire des tortures.

Jasper PDV

Je rentre prudemment dans le bureau de Carlisle, mon père et mon frère sont là, ils veillent Bella, je m'arrête sur le seuil, la pièce est ensanglantée et la soif brûle ma gorge, de plus Bella est nue, et même si son corps est déchiré et qu'elle est en mutation, je connais sa pudeur et la respecte.

Je ressens l'angoisse de Carlisle et la terreur d'Edward, j'envoie une bouffée de calme.

Vu ce que j'ai à leur dire ce n'est pas une précaution inutile…

Edward PDV

L'espoir.

L'espoir me fait tenir debout, quand la terreur m'assaille.

La culpabilité n'est pas loin, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Pour l'heure toute mon attention est centrée sur ma femme, la mère de mon enfant, Carlisle est là, même s'il ne peut rien faire de plus je suis rassuré par sa présence, néanmoins lui aussi doute, lui aussi a peur pour mon amour.

Ma fille est en bas, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à elle pour le moment, mais les pensées des uns et des autres ma parviennent vaguement, agaçantes.

Jacob est encore là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Jasper est planté sur le seuil, il hésite, il tente de bloquer ses pensées, tout est confus, que se passe-t-il encore ?


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle PDV

Plus de 300 ans d'existence et sincèrement je pensais avoir tout vu.

Et bien je me trompais.

Un loup-garou qui s'imprègne d'une enfant de quelques minutes à moitié vampire et ,de plus, possédant un don particulièrement remarquable…

Une humaine qui survit à la grossesse d'un demi-vampire et à une césarienne pratiquée avec des dents de vampire, mon fils qui réussit à transformer un cadavre…

Ca commence à faire beaucoup pour aujourd'hui…

Edward PDV

Je me sens à peu prés dans le même état que lorsque Bella m'a appris sa grossesse.

Ca ne devrait pas être possible, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de cela mais visiblement ça vient de m'arriver…

Que ma fille ai un don ce n'est pas si inatendu, même si, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser, vu ce que ma femme endurait…

Par contre que Jacob Black ,l'homme qui a essayé de me voler ma femme durant toutes ces années aille s'enticher, enfin s'imprégner,de ma fille à peine née, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y met de l'acharnement là…

Je sens la colère monter d'un coup, Carlisle passe un bras autour de mes épaules, Jasper entre vivement dans la pièce et me prend les bras…Ils ont raison, je serais bien capable de le tuer pour le coup…

Non,Carlisle a raison, je dois me concentrer sur Bella, elle seule compte pour le moment, le reste peut bien attendre.

Ah.

Enfin Jazz m'annonce une bonne nouvelle.

Rosalie est bien capable d'arriver à ses fins et éliminer Jake avant moi.

Il faut que je note de faire un très beau cadeau à ma sœur.

Oui, quoi que le très beau cadeau Bella le lui a donné en mettant notre fille au monde…

Bella…Mon amour, que penseras-tu de tout cela en te réveillant ?

J'ai subitement très envie de voir ma fille…

Alice PDV

Je monte l'escalier en tenant dans mes bras le plus précieux des cadeaux.

La petite me regarde avec attention tandis que je lui explique qu'elle va voir son papa, et dans pas très longtemps sa maman…

Je suis sure qu'elle comprend.

Et d'ailleurs elle pose sa main sur ma joue et je distingue les traits d'Edward, un Edward fou d'angoisse, couvert de sang…

Il est temps qu'elle le voit sous un meilleur jour…

« oui, c'est bien lui ton papa… »

Je reste dans le couloir, il est hors de question que l'enfant voit sa mère dans l'état dans lequel elle est en ce moment.

La porte s'ouvre et Edward et Jasper apparaissent sur le suil.

Je vois mon frère sourire comme jamais, il tend les bras à l'enfant qui lui tend les siens en retour.

Je la lui donne et me détourne, ce moment ne doit être qu'à eux.

Jazz me serre dans ses bras, tant d'émotions nous emportent…

Je rentre à pas de loup (oui c'est le cas de le dire) dans la chambre, Bella est là, déjà je vois les effets du venin, son ventre est refermé, son teint est plus blanc, elle sera magnifique, vraiment.

Elle est nue, et couverte de sang.

Je m'approche de Carlisle qui a prit la place d'Edward à coté de son visage.

Il est d'accord, un peu de toilette s'impose, quelques vêtements aussi.

Oui je promet de faire simple…


	6. Chapter 6

Edward PDV

Elle avait raison.

Comme toujours Bella avait raison, alors même que ses actes paraissaient insensés, contre nature, dangereux.

Ma fille, mon enfant est dans mes bras, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance, ni le lieu, ni l'endroit, ni les personnes qui sont dans la maison…

Rien d'autre que ce regard, ces prunelles chocolat liquides si semblables à celles de la Bella humaine que j'avais si peur de perdre et que miraculeusement je retrouve dans mon enfant, au moment même ou celles de sa mère virent au cramoisi.

J'ai entendu dans les pensées de ma famille à quel point ils pensent que Renesmée me ressemble, mais moi je ne trouve pas, pour moi ma fille est le portrait de sa mère.

Je ne savais pas que c'était ça, être père, que c'était si simple et si parfait, que ça donnait des ailes, que c'était si bon…

Autant cela a été difficile, compliqué, dangereux et tortueux d'aimer Bella (encore que j'espère que cela va s'arranger à présent) autant l'évidence de l'amour que je porte à ma fille me saisit tout entier, je ne peux que m'incliner,physiquement même je ne peux résister et je m'assied par terre dans le couloir, je serre mon enfant contre moi, mon visage dans son cou, je respire cette odeur jamais auparavant rencontrée, cette odeur de bébé nouveau-né, sa peau est douce et chaude, si douce que j'ai la sensation de toucher de la soie.

Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue, encore et encore, elle me souri et sa menotte se pose sur mon menton, les pensées qu'elle m'envoie et celles que je lis dans sont esprit me donnent l' impression d'écouter un doux rêve en stéréo, je voix Rose lui donner à manger, je vois Jasper et Emmett avec sur leurs visages une expression d'hébétude que je ne leur ai jamais vue, j'entend la voix d'Alice lui parler de moi, celle d'Esmée la couvrant de mots tendres et le plus souvent je vois Jacob la serrer dans ses bras…

Mais même cette vision ne peut m'arracher à ma contemplation et mon bonheur, je ne peux plus en vouloir à Jake ou ressentir envers lui la moindre animosité parce que les pensées de ma fille tournent autour de lui, son univers gravite autour de Jacob, il est sa moitié, elle l'aime autant qu'il l'aime et je suis bien placé pour savoir que l'on ne peut rien contre ça.

J'ignore combien de temps notre tête à tête a duré, mais finalement ma fille se pelotonne contre mon torse et là encore je retrouve les expressions de Bella, elle ferme ses yeux et je la vois s'endormir, je sais que je pourrais rester des heures à la contempler, comme j'ai été fasciné par le sommeil de sa mère…

J'entend des pas dans l'escalier, les pensées de Jacob me parviennent avant même que je ne le vois, il s'inquiète pour Ness…Comment l'a-t-il appelée ?

« Ma fille s'appelle Renesmée, Jake »

Mais mon ton est plus amusé qu'irrité, ça ressemble tellement à Jake ce surnom, le voilà, il est devant nous, il s'agenouille pour contempler l'enfant endormie ; ses pensées sont d'une pureté incroyable, il n'y a que de l'amour, un amour infini, un amour qui le pousse à oublier tout le reste, rien ne compte à part l'enfant, il donnerait sa propre vie dans la seconde pour son bonheur.

Alors je m'incline, seul le respect convient à tant de bonté d'âme.

Mon regard rencontre celui de Jacob et en une seconde nous nous comprenons, plus jamais nous ne serons ennemis ou rivaux, par la grâce d'une petite fille endormie, Jacob est désormais mon fils.

L'intensité du moment est telle que la tête me tourne, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait être heureux à ce point…

Jacob s'assied en tailleur en face de moi, comme moi il penche sa tête vers notre enfant,si prét que nos cheveux se touchent , mais sa proximité, son odeur même ne me dérangent pas ,je sais qu' elles ne me dérangeront plus jamais.

Il prend délicatement la menotte de Nessie et la pose sur sa joue, ensemble nous contemplons l'enfant et écoutons ses rêves.


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmée PDV

Mon papa est encore plus beau et plus gentil avec moi que mes tontons, il est aussi beau que mon Jacob.

J'aime être dans ses bras.

Il me parle de ma maman, j'ai envie de la revoir, il me dit des choses gentilles c'est bien, aussi bien que boire le biberon.

Mon Jacob est là aussi quand je me réveille, mon papa et mon Jacob à coté de moi, il ne me manque plus que ma maman…

Bientôt a dit papa !

Carlisle PDV

Je suis rassuré sur le sort de Bella, la transformation se passe vite et bien, elle sera totalement une des nôtres très bientôt.

Alice et moi l'avons lavée, et Alice a profité que je sois allé voir la petite pour lui enfiler une robe de soirée…

Bleue, bien entendue, la couleur qu'Edward aime lui voir porter.

Je n'ai rien dit, Bella va très bientôt être en état de tenir tête à sa belle-sœur !

Renesmée est vraiment belle, elle m'a dévisagé avec un regard d'adulte, et Edward m'a confirmé qu'elle avait compris qui j'étais à travers ce que Rosalie et Esmée lui ont raconté.

J'étais sous le charme comme tous les autres, mais la déformation professionnelle a repris le dessus, je l'ai minutieusement examinée, pesée, mesurée…

Cette enfant est robuste et en pleine santé, son coeur bat, sa température normale est d'un peu plus de 40°, elle dort, mais a une croissance exceptionnelle…Il va falloir surveiller ça de prêt.

Jacob PDV

Je sais que je dois aller voir Sam pour lui raconter les événements de cette journée.

Pour lui parler de Bella, de Nessie et de mon imprégnation.

Mais pour cela je vais devoir laisser la petite un moment.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait un tel arrachement.

Je ne veux pas la quitter des yeux, c'est physiquement impossible, une souffrance sans pareille …

Mais je DOIS parler à Sam, dans l'intérêt de Nessie, c'est ce que me dit Edward, et c'est ce qui me décide.

Il retourne au chevet de Bella, alors je prend mon amour et descend la déposer dans les bras de Blondie, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Rosalie serait la personne au monde en qui j'aurais le plus confiance pour quoi que ce soit…

Je sors de la maison en courant, Seth me regarde, il est effaré de tout ce qui s'est passé,Leah meurt d'envie de voir la petite, mais elle ne l'avouera jamais…

Je cours le plus vite possible, plus vite je verrai Sam plus vite je retrouverai mon soleil.

Quand je pense que je ne voulais pas être imprégné…

Alors que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé de toute ma vie !

Nessie va grandir, elle sera encore plus belle que sa mère, ceci dit cela n'à aucune importance, Nessie est mon âme sœur, elle m'aime ,elle me le dit à sa façon…

Sam ?

Sam PDV

Ce n'est pas vraiment de gaîté de cœur mais je ne peux rien contre la décision d'un Alpha de droit, et encore moins contre l'objet d'une imprégnation…

Jacob imprégné…

Cela m'amuse quand même un peu…

J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas avec une demi vampire mais on fait avec ce qu'on a…

Il est salement accroché , une vraie imprégnation, encore un qui va changer les couches en sifflotant !

Rosalie PDV

Edward n'a pas réagi comme je l'espérais à l'imprégnation de Jacob, moi-même je m'habitue à cette idée, il ne me reste plus qu'à compter sur Bella pour arracher la tête à ce cabot.

Est-ce que j'arriverai à occuper Jasper suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le faire ?

Je le cherche du regard, il est tout prêt, Alice,Emmett et lui se sont rapprochés de moi pour voir Renesmée qui est dans mes bras, Alice me fait signe que non de la tête d'un air amusé, visiblement personne ne tuera Jacob aujourd'hui…

La petite me touche la joue, allons bon, elle se demande ou est Jacob, et avec angoisse en plus…

Non, on ne peut pas se débarrasser du clébard, elle l'aime trop…

Alice PDV

Je me demande si sa couleur est le blanc ou le vert émeraude ?

Ses yeux s'accordent magnifiquement avec le blanc, mais ses cheveux se marieront bien avec le vert…

Bon, donc je vais lui trouver une tenue verte ET blanche…

Non.

Plusieurs.

Et le rouge devrait bien lui aller aussi, sans parler du rose, c'est la couleur des petites princesses.

J'espère que Bella et Edward me laisseront organiser le baptême…

En petit comité, certes, vu les circonstances, mais je vois bien la décoration sur le thème de la Belle et la Bête…

Parce que bien sur Rosalie sera la marraine et Jacob le parrain…

Ca promet de joyeux moments tout cela !


	8. Chapter 8

Esmée PDV

Nous avons beau être habitués aux histoires d'amour peu banales dans la famille, il faut avouer que celle de Jacob et Renesmée sort quand même de l'ordinaire…

La petite dort dans mes bras, je profite du moment ; Jacob ne devrait plus guère tarder à rentrer et même si je sais qu'il n'osera pas me demander l'enfant je la lui donnerai.

Peut-on empêcher la terre de graviter autour du soleil ?

Bella ne devrait plus en en avoir pour très longtemps d'après Alice, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne souffre pas et encore plus qu'elle se contrôlera suffisamment pour pouvoir voir sa fille rapidement.

Emmett PDV

Mais comment faisait-on avant l'arrivée de Bella dans nos vies ?

D'accord il y avait le sexe avec Rosalie, les bagarres avec mes frères, mais quand même, qu'est ce qu'on devait s'ennuyer !

La meilleure c'est quand même Jacob et la petite.

D'ici quelques années ça va chauffer dans la maison quand Edward ne pourra pas s'empêcher de voir les pensées lubriques de Jacob, et, encore pire, celles de sa fille !!!

J'éclate de rire, et ne peut m'arrêter malgré le regard furieux de Rosalie et ceux, étonnés, de Jasper et Esmée.

Leah PDV

Le bonheur est-il seulement réservé aux autres ?

Ou bien y aurai je droit un jour ou l'autre ?

Oui je suis aigrie, mais j'en ai bien le droit…

Ils la sortiront cette enfant un jour ou l'autre, que je puisse la voir ?

Jasper PDV

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai le sentiment que je n'ai pas fini de jouer les portes sacs durant les shoppings d'Alice pour la petite ?

Elle qui était si réticente envers ce bébé, là voilà totalement gâteuse…

Moi-même j'ai du mal à ne pas rire en la regardant mordre Jacob dans sa joie de le retrouver…

Tiens donc.

Voilà qu'elle va la changer de tenue.

Pour la 5° fois de la matinée.

Heureusement qu'Alice dit qu'on ne trouve aucun magasin de vêtements pour enfants corrects à Port Angeles, qu'est ce que se serait sinon…

Charlie PDV

Malade, c'est ça…

A d'autres !

Je suis sur et certain qu'il y autre chose…

Cette idée de grossesse me trotte dans la tête quand même…Bien sur Bella m'a assuré du contraire le jour ou ils m'ont annoncé leur mariage, mais j'ai des doutes…

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas aller directement chez les Cullen…

J'ai quand même le droit de voir ma fille, mariée ou pas…

Billy PDV

Bon.

La situation est claire.

Mon fils est imprégné.

Et dire qu'il n'a pas fait dans la facilité est peu de chose.

Une demi vampire…

L'enfant de son (ancien) pire ennemi et de la fille dont il était désespérément amoureux, qui est la fille de mon meilleur ami…

Bon.

J'ai quand même diablement envie de rencontrer ma future petite belle fille moi…

Paul PDV

MOUAHAAHAHAH !!!!!!MOUAHAHAHAHAH !!!!

Emily PDV

La petite Bella a eu ce bébé alors finalement !

J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Bella, une si gentille fille, tellement douce !

Jacob imprégné du bébé, c'est quand même la meilleure !

Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur possible en tous cas !

Mais j'ai comme le sentiment que les réunions de famille vont être un peu gênées aux entournures…

Seth PDV

Il est peut-être temps que j'aille me coucher moi.

Je me demande si je n'ai pas des hallucinations…

Parce que là, à l'instant, il me semble avoir vu Jacob par la baie vitrée en train d'enfiler un petit gilet au bébé…

Quand même, c'est quelque chose cette imprégnation…

J'espère que quand ce sera mon tour la fille aura mon âge, ou du moins plus de 8 ans…


	9. Chapter 9

Edward PDV

La transformation qui s'opère sous mes yeux est proprement fascinante.

Bella a toujours été magnifique mais là ça dépasse l'entendement.

Alice lui a enfilé une robe de soirée qui m'a fait levé les yeux au ciel mais je dois avouer que cette couleur lui sied encore mieux que d'habitude.

Dire que j'aime ma femme est une litote, j'aime Bella comme je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'on puisse aimer.

Au fil du temps j'ai compris que je l'ai aimée dès le premier instant, dans cette cafétéria banale, sinon comment expliquer que j'ai pu contrôler cette soif effroyable qui m'a saisie durant le cours de biologie.

Bella est plus que mon âme sœur, elle est une partie de moi-même.

La meilleure partie.

Pour la première fois depuis l'instant ou mon regard s'est posé sur elle j'entrevois un avenir heureux pour notre couple.

Tant de questions demeurent en suspens cependant…

Comment se comportera ma Bella nouveau-né?

J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle nous étonnera,comme toujours…

Oh ma Bella, la pensée de la douleur qui t'habite peut-être me torture…

Alice vient de m'assurer qu'il ne reste plus que 6h23...

Puis tu ouvriras tes yeux et une nouvelle vie démarrera.

J'ai hâte ,vraiment hâte que nous puissions vivre tous les 3,avec notre fille, dans ce petit cottage…

Je sais qu'il te plaira mon ange.

J'entend les pensées de Jacob en bas, il s'inquiète pour Nessie, et à présent c'est TOI le danger…

Toi, qui étais féroce comme un chaton, je ne peux penser que tu te transformeras en monstre sanguinaire.

Mon père est là, je sais qu'il pense à mes premières années, même Esmée été difficilement contrôlable durant plusieurs mois…

Rosalie a été plus facile, dans la mesure ou sa haine était dirigée vers ses meurtriers…

Mais toi ma Bella, tu n'as pas de colère en toi, alors tous les espoirs me sont permis!

D'autres pensées me parcourent l'esprit, faire l'amour avec toi a été une expérience extraordinaire, hélas entachée par la terreur de te tuer, de te blesser, j'ai tellement du me retenir que le plaisir était presque gâché…

A présent nous allons pouvoir nous aimer vraiment, sans retenue, et j'ai vraiment hâte.

Cela doit se voir sur mon visage, ou dans la manière dont je te regarde, car Carlisle se demande combien de temps le petit cottage va rester debout..

Nous échangeons un regard amusé.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai hâte d'être au lendemain.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle PDV

Voilà.

Nous y sommes, plus que quelques secondes et ma dernière fille ouvrira des yeux cramoisis sur son nouveau monde.

Tant de choses se sont passées durant ces deux jours que j'imagine son désarroi lorsqu'il faudra la mettre au courant de tout cela.

J'ai un peu peur mais j'ai bien plus hâte de voir notre Bella enfin notre égale.

Emmett PDV

Bon, je vais enfin pouvoir asticoter ma petite sœur comme il se doit pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue!

Je me demande combien de temps elle va mettre avant de tuer le clébard…

Jasper PDV

Si Bella est comme tous les nouveaux nés qu'il m'a été donné de voir, nous ne pourrons guère éviter les dommages collatéraux, néanmoins je me demande si j'ai bien fait de parier autant avec Emmett, Alice a l'air bien sure d'elle quand elle dit que Bella sera exceptionnelle…

Rosalie PDV

J'ai hâte que Bella se réveille, je suis sure qu'elle va me débarrasser du clébard en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!!!

Alice PDV

Plus que 23 secondes.

J'espère que Bella va aimer le cottage, et surtout le dressing que je lui ai préparé!

Et puis ma meilleure amie me manque, j'espère que le goût du shopping lui sera venu avec sa transformation!

Jacob PDV

Il est hors de question que Bella approche Nessie.

Hors de question que l'enfant soit mise en danger.

Je testerai moi-même Bella avant.

J'espère néanmoins que l'instinct maternel l'emportera sur la soif de sang…

Esmée PDV

Ma fille va ouvrir les yeux.

Je l'aime comme une fille depuis des années, mais à l'instant mon cœur est empli d'espoir en un avenir radieux,la naissance de la petite fait de nous une vraie famille, je sais que sa mère manque à la petite, il ne manque plus que Bella pour que notre bonheur soit parfait!

Edward PDV

Ma Bella va s'éveiller, nous sommes à coté d'elle, mon père, mes frères et moi ,prêts à parer à toute éventualité, Esmée est là pour assister à la naissance de sa plus jeune fille, comme elle dit, Alice en qualité d voyante bien que Jasper eu préféré qu'elle reste en sécurité en bas.

Mais Alice ne fait que ce qu'elle veut, même Jasper ne peut rien contre ça!

Voilà, Bella bouge, ses doigts se crispent, elle ouvre les yeux.

Je m'approche de mon amour, je vais vers ma nouvelle vie.

Ma Bella.

Je t'aime.


End file.
